


The Gate

by Luluthegreatandterrible



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19917703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthegreatandterrible/pseuds/Luluthegreatandterrible
Summary: This story is set during the events of the DC Comic Book "Batman: Last Knight on Earth" which is a post apocalyptic Batman story made for DC Black Label, and told from Diana's POV. I love the book but I felt like the story needed to expand on the Batman/ Wonder Woman relationship a bit. In the story, Diana built an Amazon type society underground after the end of the world and even though it seems like the survivors had to pretty much leave everything behind when they fled, we are shown that one of the few things Diana brought with her was a crate of Batman's things (uniform, weapons, etc.). To me it felt like she was waiting for him to return, even though she knew he died, or perhaps for more sentimental reasons. They've only released part one of three so we shall see where that story goes but this fan fiction is my attempt to fill in the gaps with what I would like their back story to be. Full disclosure, I do not own the rights to any DC characters or written works, I'm just a big fan of the comics and movies. Also, I was listening to a lot of Coldplay while I was writing this, so I must give credit for the source of someof my inspiration here.





	The Gate

Diana sat in near darkness. In truth, the cavernous maze of tunnels they called Gem World was never really dark or light. It existed far below the surface of the world and (if the stories were to be believed) outside of space and time. All that mattered to her was that she could keep her people safe and hidden from the evils above. Mankind rose up against the status quo and destroyed itself long ago. She preserved what she could of her traditions to build a new society below ground, but it was no longer enough. They would need to leave this place and soon. When the world fell Diana begged her gods for help but was met with nothing but silence. Now, over two decades later when danger loomed again, she repeated her plea and received the aide that was so desperately needed from an unlikely place. It was deeply out of character for Lord Hades to open a realm of the underworld to the living, but that had been his offer all the same. Not an ideal situation but certainly the best option. Diana discussed it with her Amazons and the decision had been unanimous. The day of their departure would be tomorrow. Not a single doubt lingered in her mind that the right course of action was to leave this world behind forever. At least, there had not been until now…

Now, as Diana sat on the edge of the smooth outcropping of amethyst covered in blankets that was being used as a bed, she began to have doubts. How many times had she watched him like this? Certainly more than he ever knew. It never ceased to amaze her how all the tension he carried with him throughout the day seemed to fade away as he slept. It always made him look so much younger but then, Diana mused, she had never seen Bruce as young as he was now. This was, of course, because he was an exact duplicate of the man she had known a lifetime ago, so embedded with the thoughts and memories of his predecessor that he believed himself to be the template and not just the copy of a greater man. Her rational thoughts reminded her that he was not  _ her _ Bruce, no matter the resemblance. When the people rose up in a frenzy and stormed the gates of the Hall of Justice, it was Batman not she who had let them inside and attempted to appeal to their better nature. They repaid him by tearing him apart. She tried so hard to fight her way through the crowd to get to him but by the time she'd finally reached him, he and most of the League were dead. She had brought his body home to Alfred. The first night sleeping alone in the bed that she and Bruce shared was one of the worst of her long life, but more bad days would follow. Alfred told her about the machine shortly after. He wanted to take some genetic material to bring Bruce back, and give him another chance at life. She helped Alfred out of pity but it felt blasphemous...an insult to the memory of the man they'd both loved. She would go on to form her own society far away from Gotham, in a last ditch effort to save those who remained. Alfred would stay behind to raise the boy. She knew that they would never meet again. And while she would not have wished such a parting of the ways with a man that she came to view as almost a father, she knew that people who are grieving often don't behave like themselves. But those were strange days, and there had barely been time to mourn the dead before the world as they knew it ended completely. 

Bruce brushed against her as he turned on the hard surface, his movements signaling that he was beginning to wake. Diana knew that she should leave before that happened. She should not be here. And yet she somehow could not will herself to go. His eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the dimness of his quarters and focused on her face. He did not seem surprised to see her. If anything, the subtle upturn of his lips that would have gone unnoticed by most people implied that he was pleased with the scenario. Diana tried her best to ignore the flutter this gave her inside. She told herself again that the man she loved was dead and this was not the gods returning him to her. Yet, staring into the blue eyes that met her own, it was difficult not to become lost in those azure depths and forget the truth. "Is it morning?" he asked, sitting up and turning to face her. "No," she replied. "It is likely around midnight. I know it's difficult to tell down here but you get used to it." Bruce seemed to nod, acknowledging her statement. When he spoke again the disappointment in his voice was tangible, "I won't have that chance, though, will I? You're leaving tomorrow." It registered in Diana's mind that he seemed to imply he would not be making the journey with them. Just the thought of leaving him behind made her chest ache. "Come with us, Bruce. Please…" His only response was to sigh and say nothing. They'd had this argument already. He thought that he could still save those left on the surface but Diana knew it was too late for that. 

Diana cursed his obstinance and more so herself for caring what became of him. The ironic thing was that she knew this situation was a test of his character. If he were truly her Bruce he would stay behind and fight for this ruined world, and she would live with her sadness as she had for so long; if he followed her into the underworld she would be content, but always know that he was not the man he remembered himself to be. Either way, there would be pain...a double edged sword to cut herself upon. 

He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he said, softly as if addressing her unspoken conflict. "I want to do what's right and help those left. I know what you said but I can't believe there's nothing worth saving up there." Now it was her turn to be silent. His words seemed full of finality. "It's just… Diana?" She exhaled slowly, "Yes?" "Once everyone descends into the underworld and you close the gate...can you ever open it again? Can you return?" Diana knew, when she spoke, her voice betrayed all the sadness she had failed to keep buried, "You know that's not the arrangement we made with Hades, Bruce."

The truth was it didn't matter, now, how she felt. The time to leave this world would soon be upon all who made the journey. To her surprise she saw her own misery reflected in his expression. He gently took her hand in his own. For a moment it appeared that Bruce didn't know what to say, and then he simply stated, "I don't want to never see you again. If that's what staying behind means… I don't want that." Diana's mind was racing. Much like she would have expected from the man she'd known before, Bruce had taken everything she'd told him surprisingly well since he'd awoken in her kingdom. Occasionally, a hint of anger or frustration had broken through the stoic composure that she'd known him to wear so well. Only now, at the thought of being parted from her did the facade begin to crack somewhat. The question was, why? "What do you remember about our relationship from your life before?" Diana asked. If this was the last night they would spend together, she needed to know the truth. 

Bruce looked down at their joined hands. When their eyes met, he greeted her with a smirk that spoke volumes all on it's own. "I remember some things pretty vividly, actually. I'm just not sure if I can trust that those memories are real. I know how I felt when I saw you today, though. It was like, just for a moment, the world really hadn't ended." "You didn't think to talk to me about this in private?" she asked, feeling slightly irritated. He laughed, "You told me I killed the world. You called me an echo of someone else. Honestly, I was surprised that you didn't run me through with your sword." She slipped her fingers from his grip. At first Bruce appeared concerned as if, perhaps, he had misread the entire situation. As she took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, however, Diana watched that anxiety slowly drain away. "I still might," she teased, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever, "and for the record, I'm still furious at you for getting yourself killed." Before he could say a word she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. At first, she felt him tense in surprise, but in the span of a heartbeat his body seemed to melt into hers. Bruce's strong arms were pulling her closer, his kisses becoming increasingly more desperate as they pressed against each other. 

Diana knew that it shouldn't be possible but this was no imposter. Her mind may have been conflicted but her heart and body knew the truth. Even if a thousand years passed, she could never forget Bruce's touch. Whether his miraculous return was due to science or magic, it mattered very little to her now. Her body was gradually becoming more heated, but this had always been the case when they were together. Though her love for him was always with her, Diana had consciously done her best to bury the memories of the intense passion that had always been the undercurrent of their relationship. Her focus, most days, was on survival...getting herself and the people she watched over through each day. What use would it be to dwell on such things when they would only cause her pain? In truth, the flame that ignited every time they touched had never been smothered. Despite all her efforts, that spark was there all along, hiding just below the surface, waiting for oxygen. Diana felt the cold stone of the bed against her back as Bruce eased her down onto the blanket, savoring the feeling as the weight of his body settled on top of hers. He pulled away from her only slightly to relocate his mouth to her throat, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin until Diana was nearly lightheaded. She ran her fingers through Bruce's short hair, lightly raking her fingernails across his scalp and smiling with satisfaction as his body trembled with desire at her touch. Without thinking, Diana reached between their bodies, unzipping his pants and sliding them down over his hips. There would be time, she told herself, for slow tender lovemaking in the days to come. Right now, however, her body was crying out to be claimed by him again and reminded of the blissful experience that had always been their reunion after a prolonged absence.

Diana's heart rate increased as Bruce ran his hands down her body, a destination clearly in mind as he pulled the dress she wore up above her waist. His arousal felt warm pressed against the slick folds of her most sensitive area. Every shift in his weight as their kisses became more primal resulted in a friction that was making it increasingly difficult for either of them to remain quiet. Ripples of bliss began to radiate through Diana's body but it wasn't enough. She needed him to make love to her now. As if he had also reached his breaking point, the pressure between her thighs increased. Then Bruce was inside of her, where she wanted him most, stretching her and filling her with a pleasure that bordered on pain. She gasped at the intrusion, causing him to glance at her, his expression full of concern, "Are you okay?" Diana's response was to rock her hips in a way that made Bruce's entire body tense, a moan escaping his lips. "I don't know," Diana replied, "What do you think?" Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them the lust in his gaze was plain to see. His mouth descended on hers suddenly, his kisses hungry as he began to move inside of her, slowly at first but gradually increasing in speed until they were both breathing heavily and rushing headlong towards the culmination of their shared passion. A wave of ecstasy hit Diana hard and fast, overwhelming her senses. Every cell in her body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. She had not yet descended from her high when Bruce found his own release. His body shuddered in her arms as he attempted to muffle his moans by pressing his face against her shoulder. Diana was vaguely aware of being rolled on her side while their bodies were still connected. 

When she was able to focus on Bruce's face again, his expression was difficult to read. He was staring at her intently, his eyes full of adoration. "I remember," he said softly, and Diana wondered if the sadness she heard in his voice was real or imagined. "I'm pleased that I was able to assist in jogging your memory," she replied, unable to suppress a smile. "I was going to say…" he continued, "I remember the first night we spent together was a lot like tonight. I think we broke my bed. Alfred wanted to be mad, but he was so happy that we were finally together that he just couldn't be." The silence that hung between them as Diana processed this new information was very loud. "You never told me that story," she said, laying her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. "There wasn't too much to tell, really," Bruce explained. "The scolding I got was half-hearted at best. But he did say one thing that stuck with me after you'd left. He said he was just happy my bachelor days were finally behind me." "That's a silly thing to say under the circumstances," Diana mumbled against his chest, the soothing sound of his heartbeat reverberating against her, "After all, we had just begun dating." It felt like he shrugged but from Diana's vantage it was hard to tell. "Sometimes I think he knew me better than I knew myself. He knew how hard I tried to keep you at arm's length. But he could also see that even before we started dating…we were friends for so long before that. I didn't want to admit it but I was already in love with you." Diana tilted her head to stare up at him, a faint smile on her lips, "Whatever your hesitation at the time, the important thing is that we found a way to be together. Perhaps the fates always intended for us to overcome those obstacles meant to keep us apart. After all, it took many years, but you've found your way back to me." She sat up on the slab, staring down at his reclining form with love and contentment as she pulled her dress down, smoothing the wrinkled garment. If the misery she'd endured for so long had been the price for a second chance, she was glad to have paid the debt. "I still love you, Diana. That's something I feel, not just remember." "And I love you," she replied, leaning in to kiss him softly before sliding off the bed and standing. "The past is done, Bruce. Now we can move forward. Things will not be perfect but I believe that if we are together many great things will be possible." His response was to sit up and smile at her, nodding in what looked like acknowledgement if not agreement. "Leaving so soon?" he asked playfully. "I am honestly amazed that no one stormed in here with the noise we made, but now I must return to my room before my Amazons realize that I am gone," Diana explained, gently. "In time, all will be well but under the circumstances I probably shouldn't be seen leaving your room in the morning, since you were captured in the desert earlier today. I don't want anything jeopardizing our trip tomorrow. Everything must go according to plan." "And what is the plan, exactly?" he asked, rising before her and standing dangerously close. Diana leaned into him, resting her palms against his chest. "You will not tempt me into bed again tonight, Bruce Wayne. There will be an eternity to make up the time we've lost. I will return with the plans in a few hours and explain everything." He kissed her again, much more gently and briefly than before. Not long after, she returned to her quarters, hopeful for the future for the first time in years.

Morning arrived quickly, although no dawn accompanied it so far below ground. "Bruce," Diana called out as she entered his room. "Are you awake? I want to show you…the plans." The realization hit her suddenly. The room was empty. The few things he'd brought with him were gone as was the contents of the box she'd given him earlier containing his suit, utility belt and weapons. He had vanished in the night while she slept right under the nose of she and her best warriors. If any other man had done such a thing she would've been incensed, but now Diana's chest felt heavy with grief. Bruce had gone to the surface to save the world that remained or die trying. He was truly the man she loved and that man was also Batman. The only thing that was left to consider was would she ultimately stand with him or abandon this world as the plan entailed, and leave him to his fate? Ivy was standing in the archway, looking concerned when Diana turned to face her. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice tinged with shame, "I don't know how he got past last night's patrol." Diana shrugged, sadly, "He's Batman. No one is better at vanishing. Jim Gordon could tell you that if he had not passed from this world long ago." "Kara is preparing everyone for the journey," Ivy noted. "Good...I will be down shortly. I just need a moment." Diana watched her friend nod and then disappear through the doorway into the passage beyond. She stood alone in silence under the purple glow of the amethyst crystals that lined the walls. "Damn it," she sighed heavily, tears filling her blue eyes. "Goodbye, Bruce." Just as she was turning to exit, something caught Diana's eye: something small and pale against the dark bedding that lined the slab of rock she and Bruce had shared only hours earlier. She approached the area and picked the item up. In her hand was a small piece of faded paper, which she unfolded. The note simply read: "I'm sorry. We will find each other again. I love you. - Bruce." Diana stared at the note for a long time seemingly frozen on the spot. Downstairs, her Amazon's waited for the instructions to begin their journey. Now, all that filled her mind was a single question: could she truly leave the world of men forever and close the gate with Bruce on the other side?

***********

_ "And the wheels just keep on turning. _

_ The drummers begin to drum. _

_ I don't know which way I'm going. _

_ I don't know what I'll become. _

_ For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come. _

_ Until my days, my days are done. _

_ And say you'll come and set me free. _

_ Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me. _

_ Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me." _

_ Til' Kingdom Come, by Coldplay _


End file.
